Charmed 2025
by Catharine Carter
Summary: The year 2025. AU- Time for the next generation of Charmed Ones. More info inside. Please read and review.
1. Children

Disclaimer: Charmed characters belong to Candice M. Burge and Spelling Entertainment. However, all the children, with the exception of Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris, are all original characters for this story.

Setting: The year 2025, it's time for a new generation of Charmed Ones. Melinda, Phoenix, and Raven all have powers, but they were bound when they were very young. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, all thought it best to bind their powers, until they were of age to properly understand them. This is an Alternate Reality story, so Wyatt and Chris are younger than they would be in the regular reality. Email me for the Charmed 2025 website  
for more information.

Phoebe walks into the manor, her ninth-month stomach leading the way, slamming the door behind her. "Piper!" she yelled into the house.  
"Kitchen," came Piper's reply from that direction.  
Phoebe maneuvers herself inot the kitchen and directly to a chair in front of the table. "Vanquish me," she sighed.Piper comes around from the other side of the counter, and sits at the end of the table beside her. "What's wrong, honey?" Piper asks.Phoebe looks up at her and glares, "Don't get me started."  
Piper smiles, "Still haven't gone into labor?"  
Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't get it, Piper. Phoenix was two days late. Penelope was about a week early, but this one is nine days past due!"  
"Maybe the little one just isn't ready to come yet," Piper suggests.  
Phoebe glares at her sister even more, "Then what is it waiting for? Can't you make a potion to make me go into labor?"

Piper shakes her head and then stands, walking back to the other side of the counter, "But I can make you some tea."

Phoebe sighs, "Fine. I don't remember being pregnant with either Penny or Phoenix was this hard—or lasting near this long, you know."  
Piper smiles, "Well, you are older than you were-- even when you had Penelope. That was thirteen years ago."  
"I know, Piper," Phoebe groans. "It's not like Cole nor I planned this pregnancy. I thought we were finished having children a long time ago."  
Piper laughs slightly, "That's exactly what Leo and I thought before Aaron was born."  
Phoebe turns to look at Piper, "Yes, but Piper, like you said, Penny was born thirteen years ago. Chris is only five and a half years older than Aaron. Five years isn't thirteen."  
Piper nods, "You're right. Maybe you got pregnant as a result of a spell gone wrong. That's how Raven was conceived."  
Phoebe shakes her head, "I highly doubt that, Piper. Paige was using strange potions and not thinking about what she was doing. Besides, other than the vanquishing spells we've said, I haven't done any spells in years."  
Piper shrugs, "Maybe one of them went awry."  
Phoebe shakes her head again, "I doubt it." Piper takes the teapot off the burner and pours them both a cup of tea. She sets the kettle back on the burner and takes the cups back over to the table, handing one to Phoebe. She sits down and slowly sips the tea. She sits there for a moment studying her sister, wondering why she wasn't drinking the tea, but only staring into the black pool."Something wrong with the tea?" Piper asks, slightly smiling.  
Phoebe just shakes her head.  
Piper stops smiling, "Then what is it?"  
Phoebe looks up at Piper, "I miss Phoenix."  
Piper nods her head and sets down her cup, "Phoebe."  
Phoebe looks at Piper incredulously, "What, Piper? She's my daughter. Just because I have no idea where she really is right now-- what she's doing. She hasn't written in over a year. I don't know if she's alright or not."  
"I know that, Phoebe, but don't you think if something was wrong, you'd know?" Piper asks seriously.  
Phoebe nodes her head, "I suppose."  
"Of course," Piper continues, "because you did cast that protection spell on her, and Leo would tell you if he sensed anything was wrong."  
Phoebe nods again, "He would; nevertheless, all that doesn't make me miss her any less, Piper."  
Piper smiles softly and places a hand on her sister's, "Try not to worry, honey. The little one inside your stomach doesn't need all of this negative energy now."  
Phoebe grunts at her, "I wish it would just come out."  
Piper laughs, "Ha! Be careful what you wish for, sister." Phoebe tries to smile. 

Paige walks into the room, "What? Do we have a genie on our case now?"  
Piper smiles, "No, Phoebe's just tired of being pregnant."  
"Oh," Paige sits down and takes the tea from Phoebe, "I'm glad I only had to do that once."  
Phoebe glares slightly at her younger sister, "Yeah, well, your pregnancy wasn't anywhere near as strenuous as either mine or Piper's, especially this one."  
Paige places her hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "I know, Phoebe, and you know if there is anything I can do, I'll do it."  
Phoebe smiles the first real smile she's smiled in a while, "Thanks, Paige."

Leo orbs into the room, noticing the two other Charmed Ones. "Hi, Phoebe, Paige." He looks to all three of them, "Is everything all right?"Piper smiles at him, "Everything's fine. Phoebe's just wanting to have her baby, although I think her biggest problem is Phoenix."  
Leo looks to Phoebe, "Is she all right?"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Leo?" Phoebe asks, looking worried.  
Leo shakes his head, "I haven't sensed anything, so you shouldn't be worried."  
Piper scoffs, "Leo, haven't you learned in the past twenty-two years of being a parent? Never say don't worry about your child."  
Leo looks to Phoebe apologetically, "I'm sorry, Phoebe. I didn't mean—"  
"It's ok, Leo," Phoebe told him, placing a hand on his arm. 


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

Phoenix walks down the hall to her office. Today was the day she would be promoted, and she couldn't be more excited. She opened the door and walked over to her desk. She turns on the computer and settles into her chair.  
Just as she settles and her computer boots up, her boss comes out of his office. She sits straight up, "Mr. Miller, can I get you something?"  
He shakes his head, "No thank you, Phoenix, but Mr. Bard wishes to see you in his office right now."  
"Right now?" she asks, getting a little nervous.  
Mr. Miller nods his head, "Now."  
Phoenix quickly stands up and leaves her office, walking down the hall to Mr. Bard's office. 

She walks into his secretary's office. She smiles at Phoenix and says, "You may go in now. He's expecting you."  
Phoenix nods and opens the door. An older man stands up and walks round his desk, offering his hand to Phoenix,"Ms. Turner, I'm so glad you could make it."  
She shakes his hand and shuts the door, "I'm glad you had time to see me."  
He smiles and gestures to a couch, "Please sit."

They walk to the couch and sit. Mr. Bard smiles and nods his head, "Well, Ms. Turner, I've been hearing so many positive comments from my associates on how well you've handled yourself and assisted with their cases. They say you're a natural born lawyer."  
Phoenix slightly blushes, "I wouldn't say that."  
Mr. Bard nods, "Well, they would. You must be doing something right. Which is why I've been so strongly compelled to adhere to their suggestions and make you a lawyer with a secretary of your own."  
Phoenix looks at him shocked, not expecting that at all, "Really?"  
He nods again, "You start first thing Monday. Pack up your things, you're going to San Francisco."  
Phoenix looks confused, "Excuse me?"  
"We're moving you to our San Francisco branch," he tells her.  
"But I thought I'd be staying her in L.A." she states, hoping he's either joking or that he'll change his mind.  
Mr. Bard shakes his head, "We need you up there. A position made just for you opened up yesterday. Besides, Miller told me you're from there."  
Phoenix nods, "I am, but—"  
"You have nothing to worry about," he told her. "We've set you up in an apartment—strictly as an incentive that you won't say no. Don't pass this up, Turner. You'll never know what you'll be missing."  
Phoenix takes a deep breath.

Ten minutes later, Phoenix is sitting back in her soon to be ex-office. She is transferring her files on to disks. She picks up the phone and dials, waiting for an answer. Finally after five rings an answering system answers, 'Hi, this is Melinda. I'm either in class, at the hospital, or just not able to answer the phone. Anyhow, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye.' The phone beeps.  
"Hi, Meli," Phoenix starts, "it's Phoenix. Hey, um… I guess I'm coming back to San Francisco. I've been promoted and now I'm really a lawyer. Anyway, I'll be there tomorrow. They've hired people to help me move, so I guess I'll call you when I get there, unless you call me before I leave tonight. I need to continue packing. So… Talk to you later." She hangs up the phone and continues to clean her office.


	3. Melinda and Raven

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Melinda walks down the hall to the nurses' station. She places a file in it's place and clocks out. She walks back down the hall toward the elevator. She pushes the down button to go to the parking garage. When the door opens, she steps forward to enter and runs into a doctor stepping out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Melinda says, not looking up.

The doctor laughs, "That's alright, Melinda."

Melinda looks up and blushes, "Brett! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

Brett continues to laugh, "That's alright. Going home?"

Melinda nods, "My shift just ended."

"Would you like a ride home?" he asks, stepping aside to let her enter the elevator.

She smiles and walks in, "But your shift isn't over yet, is it?"

The door shuts and he turns to fully face her, "I'm on call."

Melinda smiles and leans back against the elevator wall. He walks closer to her, towering over her by at least a foot and a half. She looks up at him and takes in a deep breath.

"You left without waking me this morning," he said, fixing the lapel on her jacket.

She sighs, "Well, I had to get to class."

"I would have taken you," he tells her, resting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Brett," she says.

He smiles and kisses her forehead, "It's alright, honey." He pulls her into his arms, "What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"

She mumbles against his chest, "Anything."

He smiles, "Chinese?"

She nods and the elevator opens to the parking garage. They step apart from each other, but take each other's hand to walk to his car. He opens the door for her and helps her in, then shutting the door.

After she fastens her seat belt, she takes her phone out of her pocket. She turns it on as Brett gets in the car. The phone beeps, notifying Melinda of a new message. She presses the voicemail button and raises the phone to her ear to listen to the message, smiling as she listens.

When she finishes, Brett asks, "Who was that, love?"

Melinda turns to face him, "Phoenix is coming home."

"Phoenix? Phoenix, your cousin?" he asks, still keeping his attention on the road.

Melinda nods, "She's being transferred to her law firm's branch here and getting a promotion."

"Well, that's good. Right?" he asks her.

She shrugs her shoulders and slightly nods, "More or less."

"Meaning?" he asks, turning his head to look at her after stopping at a stoplight.

"Well…" Melinda takes a deep breath, "She hasn't been home since graduating high school. She hasn't even spoken to anyone here except for me since than, other than an occasional letter to her mom."

"I guess that could be a problem," he says, continuing down the street.

"I hope not," Melinda says thoughtfully.

"Didn't we go visit her while we were in Santa Monica for that conference this last summer?" Brett remembers vaguely.

Melinda nods, "A-huh."

"She's nice," he remarks. "Is she seeing anyone?"

Melinda scowls at him, "No, but you are!"

Brett slightly laughs, "I wasn't thinking about myself. I was thinking about Brycen."

Melinda smiles at him and shrugs, "I wouldn't know. I mean, I told you about what happened to her when she moved to L.A. She hasn't really been with anyone since then."

"That guy really hurt her, didn't he?" he asks, turning the corner.

"Let's just say, he's lucky I haven't seen him since then," she tells him matter-of-factly.

Brett turns into their driveway and turns off the car, turning to face her, "Remind me never to hurt you."

She smiles brightly, "Yes, sir."

They walk into their house holding hands. Walking into the living room, Melinda sits on the couch and Brett walks to the phone.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Melinda inhales deeply and thinks, "Um, chicken lo mein and a side of rice."

He nods and proceeds to dial. Melinda pulls out her phone and dials her other cousin's number.

* * *

Paige walks into the house as the phone was ringing. She picks it up and sets down her briefcase, "Hello?"

"Aunt Paige," Paige hears Melinda's voice through the phone. "Is Raven home?"

Paige turns to walk toward Raven's room, "I don't know, honey. Hold on." She knocks on the door and opens it.

Raven looks up from her desk, "Hey, mom."

Paige holds the phone to her, "It's Melinda."

Raven takes the phone from Paige and Paige leaves the room.

"Hello," Raven answers.

"Hey, Raven. Listen, Phoenix is moving back. Are you free tomorrow morning?" Melinda asks her.

Raven nods, "Well, I don't have classes tomorrow. Why? What are we gonna do?"

"I was thinking we could help Phoenix move in," Melinda suggested.

"Sounds good," Raven smiles.

Melinda continues, "I don't know where her place is yet, but I'm going to see if I can get a hold of her before she leaves. I'll let you know, ok?"

Raven nods again, "Ok. Thanks, Meli."

"Oh, one more thing! You can't tell anyone she's back. It's a surprise."

"Oh, ok. You can trust me," Raven assures her.

"I know I can," Melinda acknowledges, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Raven said, waiting for Melinda to hang up before she does.

Raven stands up and leaves her room to hang up the phone. Paige is sitting on the couch looking over a file.

"What did Melinda want, honey?" Paige asks her daughter.

"Oh, nothing really," Raven tells her. "She just invited me to go have breakfast with her in the morning."

"That's good. Hey, Maybe Piper and Phoebe and I could come too," Paige suggests.

"Um," Raven slowly responds, "Melinda just wanted it to be her and me. We haven't seen each other that much lately."

"Oh, alright," Paige relented.

Raven yawned, "Well, I need to finish my math lesson."

Paige nods, "Ok. Dinner's in the oven. I'll call you out when it's finished cooking."

"Ok," Raven says before entering her room and shutting the door.


End file.
